


Summertime Sadness

by Kend1821



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, septicpie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Cussing, Fourth of July, Implied jelix, Jack's POV, M/M, Oneshot?, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short, Summer, Title based on lana del rey, for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kend1821/pseuds/Kend1821
Summary: Sometimes the fireworks are as hollow as the promises made beneath them.---(I wrote this for a contest and was really proud of it! It's based on Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy).





	Summertime Sadness

It was the summer after my senior year. I stood on the fire escape of my shitty little apartment, watching the sun fade into the night in a sea of pink hues. The sound sound of traffic flooded my senses as I watched the taxi cabs and sedans speed past on the road asphalt several stories below. But this apartment didn't feel like home. It felt like a wasteland; a wasteland of empty beer cans and putrid cigarette ashes on the plush fibres of a white carpet ocean.

 Fireworks burst in the distance like vibrant gunshots against the wind and flickered above the city skyline. But the faux gunshots, as loud as they were, fell on deaf ears. Fireworks just weren't the same without you by my side, sipping heavy liquor from a flimsy red solo cup as you giggled about the way my colored hair looked against the moonlight. 

 I took a swig of the cheap vodka I bought from the gas station down the street. I bought it with the fake ID you gave me ever so long ago. My hands trembled as I handed it to the cashier, but not because I was scared. It was because all I could think of was your stupid body standing beside me that first night we snuck out. The stars shined brightly above us as we jogged down the street, our hearts pumping with adrenaline. Panting, you pulled me into the nearby gas station and grabbed a six pack of beer. 

"We're gonna get in so much trouble," I pleaded.

"Just watch," you smirked.

 I remembered how confident you looked as you strolled up to the counter. You flashed your fake ID like you had done it a million times before, which you probably had. The cashier didn't even give a second glance as he rung up the alcohol. I recalled vividly how you handed him that crumbled up twenty dollar bill and stuffed your change into you back pocket before leading us both back outside. But that was the past, and the stars were pathetically dull tonight.

 You were probably with him, watching the fireworks burst as you chuckled so hard you couldn't breath. I was nothing but a forgotten memory to you; an extinguished match that outlived its purpose and was flicked into the endless abyss of uselessness. Yet here I was, wasting every last breath mouthing out your name and begging for you to come back.

 Did you ever love me? I don't know. I just know that I was alone on the Fourth of July.


End file.
